2nd Chance
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami has a difficult life right from the start. Having parents that drink and are violent is anybody's nightmare, but for Yami, that life is hell on earth. He decides that he had enough of it, and runs away. Running away to a new and unexpected life into a new city, Domino City that is. Also, an unforseen love will come into the picture. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Feet were blistered from being barefooted for 3 hours since running away from his violent house. Yami nearly passed out from sleep. Having an alcoholic mom and father was a nightmare for Yami. He hated his life. He wanted to die in an instant. He knew that right now he wasn't safe. Danger was all around him. He wishes for a better life.

Since his 'home' is in the middle of nowhere Yami doesn't know where to go, considering he could keep on running away and find somewhere to hide. If he was lucky enough to find one.

Only, if only, luck would be on his side for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pillows were thrown. The glass vases were broken and were scattered around the dirty, wooden floor of the living room. Walls had broken dents in them. And Yami was scared, yet he was semi-calm. He was in this situation before. He knew what was coming next. Suddenly, screams were filling the atmosphere, making Yami really nervous because even nastier will come. Both of his parents, both were alcoholics and had nasty tempers, started hitting each other. Yami couldn't contain his tears anymore, and he let them fall freely as he heard the continuous fighting behind his closed bedroom door.

Living with these types of parents is anybody's nightmare, and for Yami, it is hell on earth. 'I wish I could escape somewhere. But where? This damn house is 3 hours away from the nearest town' though Yami.

After what is seems like forever, the violence died down, 16-year old Yami sighed deeply. He decided to catch some sleep and think what he would next tomorrow morning.

The next day, Sunday, Yami woke at 10:34 AM. Although Yami lived in a terrible environment, he kept a positive attitude in life. 10 minutes later, his parents came barging in to his room without any notice and made Yami jump. He mentally wanted to disappear into thin air. They were in a bad mood, like always. His mom, who is currently drunk, suddenly yelled at Yami "You bastard, you make my life miserable" and without any further ado, she thrown an empty beer bottle at Yami, and failed. The bottle missed his head by a mere 2 inches. It crashed on the wall behind him and the glass was scattered all around him.

And they left him alone after that scene, and both adults decided to leave for a "vacation".

"Kevin, let's go for a vacation. Away from that bastard we have for a kid", the mom yelled as the dad was watching TV.

"No, Lauren, I don't want to go to damn vacation, especially with a female like you" the dad yelled back as he was getting up from the couch.

Yami prayed that his 'parents' would leave the house so he could escape the hell hole he called home. It seems that his prayers were answered when he heard his dad say "Lauren were leaving for that damn vacation". "Good for you cause I don't want to go anymore". "You wanted to go, so were leaving at his instant". "NO". "YES". "NO". "If you say no one more time, you'll regret it woman". "Where the hell we're going". "Just get in the fucking car and I'll see".

Yami heard the front door slammed, and he took this golden opportunity to escape. He took his black duffel bag from the closet, shuffled all his clothes into the bag, waited until his parents were gone before escaping. 12 minutes later, he left the house, not without looking at the house once and smiled. He was free. Free from a life of misery. He hoped to get to the nearest city by nighttime. He swore to himself that this time, he would do anything to have a better life.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking/running for the past 3 hours, Yami's feet began blistering. Although he did had shoes when he left the house, they fell apart 2 hours ago.

The blistering heat is making Yami see hallucinations. He was seeing from lakes with water to people. And it was starting to take big serious effects on Yami. The afternoon is beginning to go by, and nighttime will soon arrive and Yami hasn't eaten and has no shelter. In a vast place like a deserted desert is no place to call home.

In the distance he could make out a car coming his way, and Yami didn't wasted no time in trying to get the driver to notice him by waving his hands like crazy. The driver who was a retired police officer took notice of Yami's distress and drove to his direction. He reached him pretty quickly, and the man asked Yami "You know where you are, right young man"? "Yes I do sir, but I can't go back home. My parents are violent towards me, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to runaway. And since we lived far away from the nearest city, I had to escape sooner or later". "Do you have any family member"? "No, I don't have any. Besides, if I knew, I couldn't phone them because my former house didn't have a telephone". "Get in the car, the nearest city is Domino City". "Oh thank you so much". "On a last note, I'll be taking care of your parents, okay?" "Thanks. It means a lot". "What is your name"? "Yami". "I'm George. A retired police officer. You're going to tell me about your parents, okay"? "Yes sir". And both went to the direction the man was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4

In Domino City, Yugi was closing up the Kame Shop while his grandpa was taking a shower upstairs. As just as Yugi was closing the door Mokuba suddenly appeared on the other sode of the door. Yugi sees him and lets him him.

"Hey Mokuba, you know we are already closed for the day, right"? Yugi asks. "I know you're closing up for today but there is something I got to tell you" Mokuba replies. "What is that Mokuba?" "Well earlier in the day, I was going to the local liquor to get a soda and when I was walking out, I see a red car with a dude that looks very like you, especially the hair. I don't know where he and the driver were going, but it was something because it is not something that someone looks like you". "Seriously? That's interesting. I didn't think that anybody resembles me in some way, let alone my type of hair". Mokuba laughs at this comment and says, "I know, but that got my curiosity. I mean, I wonder if the look-alike of you and the driver live nearby. Imagine if the guy is a family member you don't know". "That would be nice, but I don't know Mokuba. I would've known about it, unless it was kept a secret. I'm gonna find out who's this person is and where he lives" Yugi tells Mokuba.

"Yeah, because I really want to see the reaction of your friends when they see him. They won't believe". "That would be something to see. Well, let's continue talking tomorrow because I have a real big test tomorrow, and I don't want to fail". "Alright Yugi. See ya" Mokuba says while while walking out the store.

'I wonder who's this guy is" Yugi thinks as he walks up the stairs. 'Well after school, I am gonna find out no matter what'.


	5. Chapter 5

The radio was blasting through the speakers when the man asks Yami, "Young man, tell me, are your parents aware that you escaped?" "No, they don't know, and I know that they are going to find out when they return from their 'vacation' or whatever they were going when I left, and since they never go out together, and I thought this is the perfect opportunity to leave because I knew I wouldn't get another one. I don't want to return to that hell place" "Well although they're technically your parents, they don't have the right to hit or use any type of violence on their offspring. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" "No, I am an only child. I always wanted a younger brother, but unfortunately I will never that". "Well on the other hand, that is good because he or she will be suffering too under that roof you call hell place". Yami laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

George took Yami to his house. "Well Yami, welcome to my house. As for right now you'll be living with me, if you want to. I mean you're underage, and besides maybe I could help you enroll to the Domino High and if you decide to or not, a job. Right now those wounds are needed to be cared for because they look bad to loom at". "Thanks George. It means a lot and your arrival at the 'desert' couldn't be a better time when I need it the most". George gave Yami a warm smile. 'Since I don't have any kids, I'll be raising Yami as my own. Give him the things he never had' George thought to himself as he opens the door with Yami behind him.

**_The Next Morning_**

The sun was shining down and Yami kept on sleeping. Suddenly a thought came rushing to his head when he woke up to a start. Panicking a little, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't living in his parents' house anymore. Smiling wide, he looks out the window when he sees George mowing the lawn. Yami gets up from his bed, and sees himself on the mirror of the bathroom when he hears a commotion outside. Rushing to the window to see what is happening, George was in a physical fight with a very familiar man. His dad.

Yami panics and leaves the window so he won't be seen. Immediately he cries from fear. 'I thought I was safe. But how did he find him and knew where we were' Yami thoughts to himself.

The fight kept on going and 2 other men stepped up to stop the fight, and both men were bleeding. "You damn soul, you have my son" the dad yells. "You want him back, huh? For what? For more violence to be thrown at him? That is no life. Leave him alone you fuck" George yells at him, frustrated.

"You're gonna regret it son of a bitch" the father says while getting on the truck. George watches him leave, and goes back to the house. He goes to Yami's room to find him crying beside his bed, on the floor. "You saw and heard it, huh"? George asks Yami. Yami slowly nods, scared.

"Don't worry, son. He will not get away from this. And I am pretty sure this is not the last time I am going to see him".


	6. Chapter 6

George immediately calls one of his closest friends in the police department, Kevin, for help to capture Yami's violent dad who was now on the loose. "Hey Kevin, I need you to capture an individual who is now on the loose. He is violent with a history on drugs. He is tall, light-skin with several tattoos." "Okay, but I will need the car information George"? "The car is a black pick-up truck with a big dent on the passenger side. The plates are K124TYI". "Okay got it. See you". "Bye-bye"

George put his cell-phone down after the call, and he happily sighed. The dad will now spend year behind bars, and since Yami will not have any other family member other that his equally insane mom, who mysteriously 'disappeared' who knows where. Then he thought maybe, just maybe, Yami will be like the son he never had.

"Hey George, what will happen to my dad now"? Yami asks George. "Yami, he is on the loose, and the police are finding him at this moment, and put him behind bars for many years. But you told me earlier you didn't have any other family members that you know of, right?" "Yeah, I don't have any other family member. I don't know what will happen now, but" "Hey Yami you, if you want to, be under my care until you're 18. Only for 2 years you might want to live with me. I really want you to, you know, stay here. I never had a son, and you suddenly appeared. And although you're 16 and we barely know each other, yet, we can be like father and son". "I don't know George, wouldn't I be a bother you"? "Why do you think I picked you up Yami at the moment you needed help?" "I know and I am still grateful for that moment, and I am more grateful if you enroll me into school. I want to become something in my life" Yami says. "Sure Yami, I was thinking that a while ago. Domino High School will be your future school. That will happen tomorrow morning, Monday." "Thanks George, that means a lot to me." "You're welcome Yami. I really want you to be somebody and have a successful in life and not be like your parents". Yami gave George a warm and sincere smile. Now he looked at George in a different point of view. He saw him as a dad, a dad he wished he had.

_The Next Morning_

Monday morning was a special day for Yami. The day he will go to school for the first time. He dressed into the school uniform George bought him yesterday afternoon. It consisted of a white shirt, blue jacket and pants. After he was done getting ready, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast when George stopped him in his tracks, "Hey Yami, last night your dad was found dead. He was involved in a car crash with another vehicle on the freeway". 'He's WHAT? He's gone?" Yami asked George. He couldn't believe it. His dad, who was an evil man, was gone. He no longer felt a threat. He smiled, knowing he doesn't have to feel like a victim anymore. "Well, I think it is the best news I ever received" Yami suddenly blurted out. George looked at him with wide eyes and with an open mouth nearly hitting the floor. "Well I m glad for you to say that I think." "Yeah I finally got that man out of my way. But what happened to his body?" "Well, his body will be buried in a cemetery nearby. I was asked if you want to go or not"? "Hell no. I don't want to be involved in anything around that person. No thank you". "Well you need to eat before we leave for school. I need to enroll you". "Oh that's right. I won't take long. Just give me 10 minutes George". "Take your time Yami."

13 minutes later, both males were out the door and headed to Domino City. What Yami didn't know is that when he hit school grounds, the girls were crushing on him, _hard. _And also, it didn't take long for Yugi and his friends to notice him. 'Hey I wonder if that guy is the person Mokuba was saying the other day at the Kame Shop" Yugi thought to himself. 'This will be interesting'.


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang loudly around the school grounds, and everybody ran to get to class in time before the second bell rang. Kaiba was just coming out of his black limo when he noticed Yami walking to the Admissions office by himself. 'Another Yugi person in this school. Great, just great' he thinks to himself.

Yugi and the rest of the gang sat around talking together in first period, Math, when Yugi suddenly says, "Hey you guys have you seen that one guy who kind of looks like me"? "Yeah we have Yug. It is kind of funny because I have never thought of seeing another human with the same hair like yours" Joey says. And the teacher comes in with the said guy, Yami. He looks around quickly the classroom and his red eyes lands on Yugi and his friends. 'Oh I think this will be nice and interesting' Yami thinks when his train of thoughts was interrupted by the math teacher, Mr. Hu, talked. "Student, here is Yami Sennen. He is a new student here in Domino High. Make him feel welcome". Suddenly Joey says, "Yami sit here with us". "Um, okay".

He sits down next to an empty seat next to Joey and by the window. "Hi I'm Joey". "Hi Joey." "I am Yugi" says the smaller of them all. "I'm Tristan" says the brown haired guy, and finally "And I am Tea" the blue eyed- girl. "It is nice to meet you all. I'm really quite nervous right now. And I thought I wouldn't have any friends at all." "Really? But now you're going to have friends starting now" Joey says, "Right guys?" "Yup" they said in unison.

"Okay students. Today we are going to cover chapter 5. And it will takes us until Monday to cover the entire chapter. And tomorrow we are going to have a quiz on today's section. So, study up".

"Ugh, I hate quizzes and tests" Tristan says. "I'm on the same page as you" Joey says. Yami smiles. 'I think I will like it here'

2 periods later

"Finally we are on break. Having P.E after math is my absolute nightmare. I hate it, really" Joey says. "Tell me about it" Tristan complains. "Hey Yami, where did you live before coming to Domino?" Tea asks him. "Um, I used to live in the middle of nowhere". "The middle of nowhere? That sounds boring. What did you do for, you know, fun?" Tea asks him again. "Well, I used to read a lot 'cause I don't have any brother or sister to talk to. Also, I look at my Duel Monsters cards a lot. And my parents are the demons." "Demons?" Tristan says. "Yeah, they were really abusive towards me." "What a horrible life. What happened to them now?" Yugi asks. "Well, my dad died in a car accident a while ago. And my mom? I don't know what happened to her, and I don't want to know" Yami says, while looking down. "Well i think you ran away, right?" Tea says. "I did ran away from that horrible life. And thankfully, a guy name George saw me. And he took me in. And I live 4 blocks from here." "That's good to hear." Yeah, I know, and I'm still glad that George showed up on my time of need." "Nobody wants to live the life you lived."

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling to go back to class. "We'll continue this conversation in lunch" Tristan says while the friends go to different path for their respective periods. While Kaiba was listening to the entire conversation from afar in his seat under the tree. 'Abusive parents and living in nowhere?' he thinks. 'I must find out who's this George is and both live' he thinks while getting up to go to class.


	8. Chapter 8

The school day had finished at 3PM, and the gang decided to go to the Game Shop to hang out for a while.

"So Yami, about our conversation during lunch today, and I got a question to ask you. Is George a good guy?" Tea spoke up, bringing the other guys' attention to her and Yami.

"Well, till now, George is nice to me. I know that I should've not of to trust strangers but what else could I do when I had nowhere else to go. Besides, George said to me one time that he looks at me like a son he never had" Yami replies, saddened at the thought that George is everything his parents never were and never had.

"Well, good for you Yami to find a good adult figure that will serve you good from now on" Yugi says to Yami.

"Yeah" was only Yami's response.

"Well, changing the subject, does anybody want to go to the arcade on Friday?" Joey suddenly asked.

"Yeah" everybody agreed, even Yami.

"You're going to have fun Yami" Yugi says approaching Yami.

"Yeah, I never been to an arcade before" he honestly says.

"It's the best place to be Yami" Tristan speaks.

"Yup, it is" Joey agrees with his friend.

The gang and Yami kept on talking on and on about random things for the next 4 hours. Yami had to go and since the gang didn't want him to go alone since it was dark outside now, considering it's now 7PM.

"So where exactly does George live? Cause I want to come visit you. If he allows it first though" Joey starts the conversation.

"Yeah Yami. Hopefully he is at home so we can ask him if we could come visit you from time to time" Yugi replies to Joey's comment and looks at Yami happily.

"Yeah I want that too" Yami says with a smile on his face.

"So here we are" he says.

"So this is the place" Joey asks.

"Yup Joey, this is George's house" Yami replies.

"This is also your house too you know. You're currently living with him Yami" Tristan comments.

"Want to come in? I don't think George will have a problem bringing you guys in to the house" Yami says and they all walk in to the property.

Suddenly before reaching the door it opens, revealing George.

"Hey Yami, where were you? I got worried you got into trouble or something. And are these your friends?"

"Yeah, these are my friends".

"Hi sir, I'm Tea".

"I'm Joey".

"Tristan".

"And I am Yugi".

"Hi. I'm George".

"They know. I told them about you and what you did for me" Yami says.

"Really Yami?"

"Yeah" Yami says.

"So, you all want to come in?" George asks.

"If it's okay with you George" Yugi says.

"It's fine. You're all welcome".

"Thank you" the gang said in unison.

"Thanks George" Yami quietly says to him before following the gang to his room.

After an hour in deep conversation, the gang had to leave before it got any more late.

"Okay guys, see you guys tomorrow at school" Yami says his goodbyes to his 4 friends, and when he watched them left, he closed the front door and went to his room to change his clothes and went to sleep quickly soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, it was a nice day considering it was mid-October.

And luckily the school was closed for the day for reasons unknown to the students, so they had a free day today.

And in the Game Shop, our favorite gang were there talking.

"So Yugi, you have any plans for today?" Tea asked him while she was checking her phone.

"No, not really. How about you guys?" Yugi asked Tristan and Joey.

"Nah, we don't have a clue" both answered.

"Let's go see Yami then" Tea replied.

"Okay, let's go. Then we could go somewhere" Yugi said.

During their walk to George's house, they encountered Marik with Bakura fighting over something.

"What are you two fighting?" Joey asked, breaking the fight before them.

Bakura answered first, "Marik pulled a prank on me and you all know I hate being pranked".

"Marik, you know very well how Bakura when you do stuff on him without him knowing, especially pranks" Tristan told Marik.

"That is the best part, him getting mad" Marik replied.

"Haha, very funny you two" Yugi joked.

"So where are you fools going?" Bakura asked with curiosity.

"We're about to see a friend" Joey answered him.

"Yeah, and who could that be?" Marik asked.

"His name is Yami" Tea replies.

"A guy, huh? Is he new or what?" Bakura asks again.

"Yes Bakura, Yami is new here, so we are going to go see him" Yugi replies.

"How does this guy look like?" Marik asks.

"Well, he kind of looks like Yugi, only he has tan skin, crimson-colored eyes, more yellow bangs in his hair and a little bit taller than Yugi but a little bit shorter than Joey and Tristan" Tea answers truthfully.

"Interesting, he and Yugi could pass as brothers or something" Marik commented.

"Yeah, we noticed" Joey said.

"So, if you two mind, we're leaving" Tristan declared.

"Can we go see Yami too?" Marik and Bakura asked at the same time.

"No" the 4 friends answered.

"Don't be so rude, why the hell not?" Bakura asked irritated.

"Because we don't like you, and I bet Yami will dislike you as well' Tea answers him.

"Really? How could you know?" Marik asks her.

"Because we know, besides you're annoying as fuck. Nobody likes you two anyways so why would Yami like you?" Joey asks Marik.

"Because, admit it Wheeler, we are attractive looking, right?" Marik asks Joey.

"WHAT!?" Yugi asks in disbelief.

"That is the funniest question I ever heard" Tristan said in between laughs.

"I swear the things I will do to all of you" Marik said before dragging Bakura away.

"I swear those two are unbelievable." Tea commented.

"Okay, since those two devils left, let's go see Yami" Yugi said

After a 12 minute walk, they finally arrived to their destination.

"Hopefully, they're home" Joey said with hope.

"Yeah, well let's find out" Yugi said and went to knock the door.

And what it seems like forever, the door opened and revealed Yami with a white V-neck shirt, jeans and white converse.

"Hi you guys, good to see you, come in" Yami said happily and opens the door wide enough so that his friends could come in to the house.

"Thanks Yami, we came if you wanted to hang out with us today?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah sure, where are we going to?"

"Well, we were talking about going to the movies or something" Tea admitted.

"The movies?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of good movies out right now at the movie theatre" Tristan replied.

"Okay, let's go" Yami said.

"Where's George?" Joey asked Yami.

"Work. He said he won't be back till tomorrow morning. So I have the house to myself for today" Yami answered.

"That's great. We could, you know, have a party?" Joey jokefully asks.

"I don't think I can do that Joey, it's not my house and I don't know if I can do a party without George's consent" Yami replied.

"I was just joking" Joey admitted.

"I know, okay let's go to the movies" Yugi cut in.

After closing the door and made sure that he got the keys and wallet with him (George already got Yami his ID and gave him cash which was $100).

And then they took off to the Domino Movie Theatre to see the latest movie release.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours had passed; the movie just ended when the 5 friends were coming out of the movie theater when a raven-haired boy crashed into Yami causing him to fall.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't aware where I was heading at".

"That's okay" Yami responded.

"I'm Mokuba".

"I'm Yami".

Yugi decides to interrupt, "Hey Mokuba, are you coming to see a movie too?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I don't enjoy watching movies on the theater. I prefer when they are released on DVD. Seto, on the other hand, enjoys when they come out the day they are released".

"So, where you're heading at?" Yami asks him.

"To meet my friend Alice".

"You got yourself a girlfriend?"

"I don't like her though".

"Yeah, you just say that now but soon I will be watching you hold hands with someone".

"I'm not interested in being in a relationship right now. I mean, I am 12".

Laughing Joey says, "Well where is your brother anyways?"

"Working".

"That was Kaiba does best. Work, work, and more work" Tristan exclaims, causing Yami to laugh.

"Well, I have to go. Bye" Mokuba quickly said and ran off.

"Yami, where do you want to go?" Tea asks.

"I don't know. I'm quite hungry".

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Chuck's Burgers. They have the best burgers in town" Joey cheered.

"Fine, let's go" Yugi agreed, grabbed Yami by the wrist and went to the direction to Chuck's burgers

-Time Skip-

"Man, that was great. I'm stuffed" Tristan declared, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm stuffed too you know" Joey agreed.

"You two, always love food" Yugi admits, laughing.

"Well, I do love food, you all know it" Joey admits and laughs.

"Well, now that we ate, where should we go now?" Yami asks and turns to see Duke coming heading their way with Mai by his side, both laughing.

"Who do we have here" Mai says as she notices the gang.

"Hey Duke and Mai" Tristan speaks up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Duke asks.

"We were just at Chuck's Burgers" Yami responded.

"Yeah, and they were selling their new limited-time offer of 2 hamburgers for the price of one" Joey says.

"Oh" Mai simply says.

While the friends were chatting away, a strange man was looking their way, hiding away behind a large and sturdy tree from across the street. On one hand, he was carrying a violet-colored suitcase and a small knife on the other hand. And another man was holding a small video-camera, videotaping the gang.

"So, boss this is going to be our big break we were looking for" the man with the camera declared.

"I know. This is something I always dreamed about of doing. Now the opportunity has risen, now it's the time to take action before it's too late".

Both men turn to see that the friends had parted ways. Joey, Tristan and Yugi went one way while Yami, Tea, Duke and Mai were heading the other direction.

"We must get that Yugi kid alone, away from those friends" the camera man said.

"Don't worry, let's follow them".

Quickly, both men ran behind Joey, Tristan and Yugi.

"What now boss?"

"Let's wait for the perfect moment. Hold your horses".

"I cannot hold any longer though boss. I am very impatient right now".

"Hold on. We will get our chance".

"I hope your right boss".

"I know what I am doing better than you".

Joey, Tristan and Yugi entered the Game Shop when the strange men decide to hide behind some large tree opposite the shop.

"Do we wait here or what now boss?"

"Just wait till those two tall guys leave. Then we take action".

"Alright. Whatever you say".


	11. Chapter 11

The strange men kept a careful eye on Yugi, Joey and Tristan who were walking towards the park and chatting away about Duel Monsters and girls.

"Seriously boss, are we going to follow them all day until Yugi is left alone?"

"Be quiet Michael. We are going to get our chance with that squirt. And we have nothing to lose. And yes we are going to continue following them until the opportunity arises and then we take action".

Michael then nodded quickly in response, wishing he could go home already. Joining in the cult was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. And the worst thing is that he can't leave or he will die.

'I swear I rather kill myself than hurt that punk. I wish boss could realize his actions could lead us to jail' Michael thought as he kept his eyes locked on Yugi and his 2 friends, who were now sitting in a picnic table not too far away from the goons.

"Hey Yugi, do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Joey said suddenly.

"What? Why do you say that Joey?" Yugi asked his blonde-haired friend with confusion.

"I don't know Yug', it's just that I have the feeling where we are being watched right now" Joey replied and she scans around the park, looking for the evidence for his 'theory'.

"Well I don't see anybody" Yugi answered truthfully.

"I don't either" Joey said with a frown.

Tristan was really confused by what Joey said, "Joey can we go home? Maybe we are being watched but they are hiding really well".

"Okay, let's go home" Yugi answered and all three friends left their spot and headed towards the Game Shop.

"Let's follow them" the boss commanded.

The two me quickly ans silently followed the friends and kept watch if anybody saw them as they were following their targets.

'Hopefully we don't get caught by witnesses' Michael thought as he and his boss were on the trails of their main target.

As soon as the two men saw both Tristan and Joey leave the Game Shop, they quickly used this opportunity to jump in.

The boss quickly approached Yugi about an 'offer' he can't refuse.

"Are you Yugi Muto?"

"Yugi, who was caught in surprise as he beginning to open the door, turned back to face the stranger.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name is John. I was sent by my boss that we should look for you and give you an offer we believe you can't refuse. We are offering rare cards and powerful cards for 2 pack for the price of 1 pack".

Yugi thought of this but then he thought of the strange man standing in front of him.

'He sure looks strange to me. I have the biggest sensation that he is lying about the cards. I bet he is planning to something to me. Got to play it safe' he thought.

"Well, let me get my wallet and then we leave" Yugi quickly said and went inside the Game shop, leaving the 2 men waiting outside, and the boss was caught in surprise.

"What the hell you're going punk?" the boss said as he got the door in time before it closed.

Yugi, attempting to close it on the other side of the door, replied, "Well, I will be back outside in just a minute. What is the hurry anyways? What are you going to do with me? Kidnapping?"

Caught off guard, the boss grinned as said, "Well since you put it in that perspective, then yes I do plan to take you away".

'Oh no, what am I going to do?' Yugi thought as he struggled to close the door with no luck as he knew that the man outside was stronger than him and in any given time, he was a goner.

To his luck, he saw Joey from the window to his left side and he yelled out to him, "Joey please help me".

Joey then heard Yugi's cries and saw that he was struggling with the man. Without thinking, he went into action. He kicked the man out of the door, causing Yugi sigh in relief.

"What the hell are you doing you punks to my friend?"

The two men saw that they lost their only chance and decided to run away from the place and to never come back.

"Thanks Joey so much. I believed they were going to kidnapped me".

"I am sure glad I happened to be here in your time of need Yugi".

Both friends smiled and then Yugi invited Joey to stay.

From afar, someone was watching them and their every move.

'Yugi boy, prepare yourself for a world of doom'.


End file.
